


The Suh-Lee Agenda

by SourwolfZiam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ficlets, M/M, alternative universe, fic prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: 1. Angel! Johnny and Taeyong prompt2. Royal marriage arrangement ficlet3. Angels/Demon prompt4. Drunken confessions prompt5. Unrequited love (ft. Jaehyun and Doyoung) prompt/ficlet6. Sleeping with the boss' son prompt7. Secret prince prompt/ficlet8. Spy! Johnny prompt





	The Suh-Lee Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> These are various ficlets and prompts I have written in Carly's (taeyongseo) curiouscat. I hope you like them :)
> 
> PS: Do not use any of these ideas without my permission.
> 
> PSS: I'll keep adding more, as I get other ideas.

Taeyong is tied up and naked on Johnny's bed, arms and legs spread widely, trying not to wriggle around too much, his large eyes glazed over in a haze of lust. His hips hump up, trying to find any kind of friction for his achingly hard dick. Across from him stands the taller man at the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but tight black boxer briefs, his wings spread out as he smokes a joint.

Johnny takes his time smoking, his golden eyes not leaving Taeyong's, as he watches the younger man.

"Yong" the angel says, a warning in his voice, and Taeyong immediately stills with a soft whimper.

"I'm sorry" Taeyong whines, "Please touch me, please".

Johnny does love it when his baby begs.

The last dreg he takes he doesn't immediately exhale, instead putting out the blunt, before climbing on the bed, straddling Taeyong.

Johnny leans down, the shadow of the wings creating a dimness to in the room. He leans down, and Taeyong meets him halfway, inhaling the smoke Johnny exhales into his mouth.

The kiss, long and hot, before Johnny pulls away. They keep eye contact as Taeyong exhales.

"I'm going to make sure you cant walk tomorrow"

"Please"

__

(Explicit sexual content)

Crown Prince Suh Youngho and Crown Prince Lee Taeyong have been promised to each since birth. Their kingdoms have been allies for centuries, always assisting in battle or food supplies if the time came. The princes met every year at various balls and ceremonies, from the ages of 4 until 10 years old. They were fast friends: they enjoyed the same food, games, and to sing and dance. Whenever the formal events became to stuffy and boring, the little princes would sit under the table and play card games.

But.

But then an attack on the borders of both kingdoms occurred simultaneously: the Sol, Meni and Bom kingdoms decided to do an alliance of their own, and create a war.

And what a war it was.

It raged on for 9 years. Youngho and Taeyong never saw each other during those years, and communication was too risky. Eventually the war ended, and after the year long recovery, Youngho's father announced that he would be giving the crown of King to Youngho. The war seemed to have aged him by an extra 20 years, and he needed his rest.

But first, Youngho and Taeyong were to be married.

Both men knew they had to do their duties, but they were both hesitant, especially after all the rumours about the other that they've heard the last few years.

Taeyong still remembers the young, chubby-cheeked and constantly smiling Youngho. But now, he's apparently a bit of a player, who seems to have slept with every lady and lord in the royal court, but his first love remained his sword and horse. He joined the war the last year of it, and he was the mastermind behind the attack that ended it all.

And Youngho knows wide-eyed, soft and playful Taeyong. But he seems to have become a stoic recluse, whose beauty barely seems to make up for the fact that he never seems to leave the royal library. But then again, marriage has never been about love, even if their own parents seems to have gotten lucky with that.

Hopefully the sex would be good, Youngho thinks to himself as they arrive at the royal ball being held to celebrate the upcoming marriage.

Hopefully he likes reading, Taeyong thinks as the doors open, and the Seo royal family enters.

And then the two princes make eye contact, and wow.

The kingdom holds a ball the night before Crown Princes Youngho and Taeyong's wedding. The guests are all dressed in formal wear, the drinks are flowing, the orchestra are performing, and everyone is having a good time.

There is only one problem, however. No one can seem to find the two men that the ball is being held for. They are certainly not under the table, playing card games.

"Let them be, my love" Johnny's mother says, patting her bemused husband's hand, "They have been getting along so well this past month. It is as if nearly 10 years have not passed at all. They should have some alone time before the wedding tomorrow".

And alone time they were certainly having.

Tucked in a corner of the royal library, just out of everyone's reach, were Taeyong and Johnny.

Johnny's crown was askew on his head as he squeezed Taeyong's slim hips, sucking a mark onto the other man's collarbone while Taeyong rolled his hips lazily, clenching around Johnny's cock. He rocked his hips, his head tilted back as he moved at his own pace, giving Johnny no room to control the pace.

"Fuck" Taeyong moans when Johnny moves his lips down Taeyong's naked chest, taking a nipple between his teeth. Taeyong clutched onto Johnny's shoulders, crumbling the expensive silk beneath his fingers.

The fact that Johnny is fully clothed, while Taeyong wore nothing except his crown was not something that escaped their attention.

"Yong, baby, please fuck me properly" Johnny manages groans out when he eventually stops sucking on Taeyong's nipples, moving up to kiss his future husband.

"Is this not enough for you, my King?" Taeyong asks innocently, his doe eyed gaze completely in contrast to sinful roll of his hips, "Am I not pleasing you?"

"You are a vixen" Johnny growls, and Taeyong smirks as the air seems to punch out of the taller man's body when Taeyong suddenly lifts himself up, before dropping down again, now properly riding Johnny.

They kissed, more tongue and teeth than lips, their fingers intertwining, and their hips working together in perfect sync, like their bodies were made for one another.

And maybe they were.

The princes, like they have the past month since their reunion, makes love until the morning. Taeyong is busy sucking off Johnny when the servants interrupt them to get ready for the wedding.

And so, Crown Prince Suh Youngho and Crown Prince Lee Taeyong get married; the kingdoms rejoiced and celebrated the union of the two men who would continue keeping the peace, and the prosperity of their homes. The Long War is over, and now they get to have some happiness once more.

His Royal Highness Taeyong walks down the aisle with his mother and father on each side; the noble and royal men, women, children in the church all give a collective sigh of awe- there is no other more ethereal and beautiful man in all of the kingdoms. The deep blue of his robes offsets beautiful against the traditional marital symbols of his kingdom painted on his arms, hands and neck.

Taeyong and Johnny only have eyes for one another. This month has been the best of their lives, as a spark and eventual inferno of feelings engulfed them, and they fell helplessly in lust, and then in love with one another.

Physical feelings transitioned into soft smiles and fluttering stomachs at merely being in each other’s presence.

The diamonds woven into Taeyong’s hair sparkles in the sunlight that is streaming through the Royal Hall’s windows. Taeyong stops in front of Johnny, who looks handsome in red robes, with a golden net representing his own kingdon, thrown over his shoulders.

They say their vows while placing the rings on their fingers.

“I will love you forever, Lee Taeyong” Johnny says after saying the traditional vows, “You will be a kind and wise King, and I am so lucky to call you mine, as I am yours. Look after my heart, it is in your hands now” Johnny lifts Taeyong’s hand, and places a kiss on the wedding ring.

“You are the love of my life, and you are my home. I intend to love and care for you as long we shall live” Taeyong says, sounding so honest and sure that Johnny cant stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

They kiss, and everyone applauses.

“Hello” Johnny murmurs as he pulls away, ignoring everyone around them.

“Hi” Taeyong says softly, “My husband”.

“My husband”.

__

Okay, so you know how demons are supposedly angels who were banished from heaven coz they fought alongside Lucifer, right?

So what if there is a buncha angels who could not decide whose side to be on, and God banished them to Earth, which was created for them. These angels lost their halos, and could not enter any holy grounds/sanctums, nor touch any sacred texts.

Since angels were all artists of sorts, some of the greatest artistic painting/statuary/creations all came from them.

Taeyong is one of the fallen angels. He's adapted with the times, moving around ever few years. He’s currently in New York, working as a painter, in a relationship with a violinist. He's happy and content with this stage of his life, and he likes Nick a lot.

But he knew the day would come when -he- came for him. He promised he would, just before he waged war with their Father, wielding the sword against Heaven. Taeyong still had nightmares about watching him fall.

He missed him so much. He needs to stop missing him.

But angels only fall in love once, and Taeyong's entirety belongs to him.

So the morning Taeyong wakes up, and goes down to make breakfast, only to find Jaehyun, the High Prince of Hell, and the once closest friend Taeyong had in heaven, waiting for him, Taeyong is not even surprised. Jaehyun is in all black, dark tendrils of energy flowing all around. Just under his cheek was his Mark of Sin, which all demons wore for their betrayal.

"It's time" Jaehyun says, his eyes unblinking. Taeyong nods. Some people called -him- the Devil.

Others call him Lucifer. Taeyong only knows his as Johnny, the love of his existence.

__

(Done in a full Sterek version already, check it out)

Okay, so imagine Johnny and the gang going out for drinks after work. Taeyong cant join because he's working at home, and it's an important project.

After too much soju and beer, Ten is busy karoaking to "Like a Virgin" while slowly stripping. Kun and Doyoung are both recording him. Jaehyun and Doyoung are making out. Taeil is ignoring them all in favor of playing games on his phone. Hyuck is trying to get Mark to drink a bottle of jalapeno sauce.

Johnny is mad. He's mad because Taeyong isn't out with them.

Damn Taeyong's diligence when it comes to work. He should be having fun with them, so that Johnny can stare at him, and pine in silence. If Johnny is going to suffer from a crush, he might as well do it while getting to enjoy looking at Taeyong's perfect face.

How dare Taeyong be so perfect? I bet he does it on purpose, Johnny thinks, all the alcohol he's consumed making him think his logic is sound. Johnny should go confront him. Yeah! He'll go to Taeyong right now.

"I have to go" Johnny says to the group, already calling a taxi. He'll confront Taeyong, and make him feel bad for doing this to him.

Yes, that sounds like a good idea! Johnny only trips once while exiting the bar.

He could hear Doyoung laughing at him.

__

Johnny and Doyoung sit on a bench, the midday sun beating down on them as they watch Taeyong run around and play with his dog, Ruby. They both have a soft smile on their faces, and Johnny claps when Ruby catches her 10th stick in a row.

Taeyong's face was bright with happiness, constant laughter coming from him as he only has eyes for his dog.

Doyoung and Johnny only have eyes for Taeyong.

"He's so easy to love, isn't he" Johnny says, seemingly to no one and to the whole world, at the same time. A deep ache of longing and want spreads in his chest, down to his heart.

"Yes, he certainly is" Doyoung says softly.

So very easily to love.

They both watch Taeyong turn and look in their direction, his smile widening as he catches them look at him. His eyes then flit to the left, and without looking, both men know that Jaehyun is walking towards them. He said he would be late for the picnic.

Both keep their faces blank as Jaehyun kisses Taeyong, who melts into his boyfriend's arms.

So easy to love.

__

"I cant believe you've been sleeping with Lee fucking Taeyong for two months, Johnny"

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose, Jae"

".. How is fucking your boss's son for months not deliberate? I know he's been lusting after you for months, but I thought you would hold out. If Mr. Lee finds out, your ass is fired"

*shrugs* "There's only so many times I can resist him bumping into me, and tripping into my lap. What can I say, his hands and mouth always landed in the right place"

"I'll keep you a job open at my business"

__

Prince Lee Taeyong, second-in-line for the throne, is overwhelmed and tired.

His older sister is set to marry the prince of a neighboring kingdom, and with the preparations going on, he needs to leave. At least for a few months.

So after the wedding, and the announcement that his sister will ascend the crown in a year's time, Taeyong asks for permission to leave for a few months. His father allows him to go, but only if he takes with two royal guards, so Taeyong picks his two closest friends in the guard, Jung Jaehyun and Huang Xuxi.

Taeyong ends up in a small town where his identity would be unknown. He rents a small cabin near the outskirts of the town, with enough room for all three men.

In the town, Taeyong gets a job as a waiter at a local diner. It's the most relaxed he's been his entire life, with little responsibility and doing the same, mindless thing every day.

A week later, Taeyong meets Johnny, who owns a bakery. The two of them hit it off immediately, and soon Johnny is coming to the diner daily, even if it is only to have a glass of water, all to talk to Taeyong.

They share their first kiss two weeks later.

Jaehyun ends up volunteering as a teacher's assistant, after bumping into middle school teacher, Kim Doyoung, at the cinema. Xuxi suddenly becomes interested in aerodyamics and plans after meeting tour pilot, Qian Kun.

Johnny whispers against Taeyong's lips that he loves him a month later, after they made love under the stars. Johnny had taken Taeyong for his first camping trip, and Taeyong almost cried at how beautiful the stars are at night, while eating a s'mor.

Johnny didn't notice Jaehyun and Xuxi nearby, watching and protecting their prince.

Taeyong writes on Johnny's slip, at the diner, that he loves him a few days later.

Five months later Taeyong gets summoned back to his kingdom- his father is ill, and his sister will have to ascend sooner than they expected.

Taeyong needs to leave.

Taeyong needs to leave Johnny, and the life he built here.

Unless... unless he takes Johnny with him?

That will be fun, explaining to Johnny who he is, and telling his family about the baker he wants to date and introduce to the kingdom as his future husband.

But if Jaehyun can propose to Doyoung after four months of dating, and Xuxi can pretty much adopt a puppy with Kun, then Taeyong can be brave.

Great fun.

__

I cant get gym owner Johnny outta my head, who is immediately suspicious of the bakery that opens up across from his gym. Even though Doyoung, gym co-owner and best friend, tells him it's a vegan, totally healthy kinda bakery, he's still suspicious.

Johnny sends over one of his trainers, Jeno, to go spy, but Jeno ends up coming back with a basket of organic carrot-cake muffins, and a huge crush on some guy called Renjun.

Doyoung simply ignores all of Johnny's plans to take down the bakery, calling him ridiculous.

All plans to take down the bakery gets forgotten when the bakery's owner, Lee Taeyong, comes over with a pecan pie for everyone at the gym. He's the prettiest man Johnny has ever seen, and once Taeyong shyly smiles and tells him he'd like to join the pilates class Johnny teaches, he knows he's fucked.

Johnny and Taeyong becomes friends. Friends who flirt and spends too many time in each other's businesses, but whatever.

About a week after Taeyong opens up the bakery, he comes to his first pilates class. The class just finished when a tall, handsome guy with pink hair comes into the gym, telling Taeyong that the oven isn't working.

Taeyong quickly leaves with an apologetic smile, and has to call Pink Hair (who has since entering the gym found his way over to Doyoung, busy manning the front desk in Jaemin's place, and flirting unashamably with him. Doyoung seems unamused) twice, before they both leave.

Johnny doesn't miss the way Doyoung checks out Jaehyun's ass.

It only takes two days for Johnny to catch Jaehyun and Doyoung leaving one of the therapeutic massage rooms, looking well-fucked.

It takes Johnny another two weeks before he gets the courage to ask out Taeyong. The wide smile Taeyong gives before saying yes makes Johnny fall even further in love with him.

The gym owner and the baker. What a combination.

__

You know how Johnny was born to be a spy, right?

So imagine him having a job, where he has to kill the son of a well-known mob boss.

The job gets completed at a club, but there's a problem.

All of Johnny's exit strategies from the VIP section are blocked, so he has no choice but to go to the bottom section. There the dance floor is huge and packed, the club dim-litted to add to the sexy, charged atmosphere.

The bodyguards of his hit are after him, ready to shoot him on sight, so Johnny moves through the pulsing bodies dancing. He takes off his leather jacket, throwing it on the floor, so that he only has his tight tshirt on. His gun was discarded between the VIP and ground floor, and he takes his beanie out of his jean pocket, covering his hair.

In the center of the dance floor, a fairy is dancing by himself, eyes closed as he loses himself in the beat.

At least, he looks like a fairy, since Johnny has never seen someone so pretty in his life.

He reaches him, and taps him on the shoulder. The guy's large, pretty eyes turn to him, taking in all of Johnny.

Johnny leans down, pressing his lips against the guy's ear.

"Dance me with, and kiss me" Johnny says, and the guy's eyes widen even further, clearly about to refuse, when Johnny adds, "Do it, or I'm dead"

"What?" he can see the pretty boy mouth, but when he doesn't hesitate when Johnny puts his arms around him, Johnny pulls him against his chest, and they're kissing.

Johnny can hear some commotion behind him, and knows that the bodyguards could find him at any moment.

Since public displays of affection often discomforts people, he picks up the guy he"s kissing, who makes a sound of surprise, before wrapping his legs around Johnny's waist. He needed to concentrate on not losing himself in the kiss, and moves them so that the guy's back is all the bodyguards would see.

After a while, Johnny breaks the kiss, moving his lips down the guy's neck, in order to look over his shoulder. There's no one there. That didn't mean they weren't waiting outside, or still waiting outside the club"

Johnny would need to call Taeil, his man in the chair, to either create a blackout in the club, or call the police to scare the bodyguards, so that Johnny could escape.

Johnny reluctantly puts down the pretty boy, who looks slightly dazed, and even more kissable.

"Uhm" he says, "Are you still in danger?"

Johnny smiles, which the guy reciprocates, and wow.

Okay, he needs to stop calling him "the guy" in his head.

"What's your name?" Johnny asks, still dancing, just in case.

"Taeyong"

Taeyong.

"Nice to meet you, Taeyong" Johnny says, "I'm Youngho"

Taeyong gives another smile, and okay, Johnny needs to go, before he gets tempted to stay.

"I'll see you around, Taeyong" Johnny says, and with a final twirl that distracts the shorter man for a second, Johnny is gone, disappearing to the bathrooms to call Taeil.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Check out Carly's ao3 and curiouscat- taeyongseo.
> 
> Say hi on my socials:
> 
> Twitter- Malikah_Meyer  
> Curiouscat- malikahmeyer
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
